cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
1000 Ways to Die (2008 series)
''1000 Ways To Die ''(TV Series; 2008 - 2012) Male Deaths *Jason 'Wee Man' Acuña (Episode 2.07 Come on Get Deathy - Ramone) *Ari Agbabian (Episode 6.06 Crying Over Spilled Blood - Taliban Sniper) *Alexander Aguila (Episode 4.03 Ready or Not, Here Comes Death - Marco) *Frank Alarcon (Episode 2.04 Putting a Happy Face on Death - Maldito) *Chris Jai Alex (Episode 6.05 Death Certificates - Chip) *Aswad Ali (Episode 4.05 Killing Them Softly - Adechike) *Andrew Amani (Episode 2.11 Dead to Rights - Purse Snatcher) *Dave Amiott (Episode 3.13 Dying to Tell the Story - Herb) *Nick Armstrong (Episode 3.01 Death on a Stick - Dave; Episode 3.03 Stupid is as Stupid Dies - George) *Blake Arnold (Episode 3.12 Sudden Death - Thomas Miagh) *Michael Arturo (Episode 5.09 Star Death: The Last Generation - Brad) *Cass Asher (Episode 1.02 Hard Lives, Easy Deaths - Richard Paxton) *Austin Auger *Alain Azoulay *Kevin Beaty *Jim Bentley (Episode 3.06 The End is Weird - Harry Houdini) *Austin Bowerman *Jonathan Brett (Episode 4.08 Stupid Is as Death Does - Garth) *David Britz *Seth Burnham (Episode 6.03 Tweets From the Dead - Percy) *Tradim Cadruffedgeman (Episode 3.01 Death on a Stick - Tim) *Marco Capem (Episode 2.01 Dead on Arrival - Viking Maelbrigt) *Paolo Carascon (Episode 2.07 Come on Get Deathy - Marco) *Seth Cassell (Episode 3.02 Putting A Smiley Face On Death - Mort) *Brandon Clayton (Episode 1.06 Death Gets Busy - Angry Ed) *Michael Coady (Episode 4.15 Death: The Gift That Lasts Forever - Peter) *Chuck Cobb (Episode 4.12 Today's Special: Death - Lee) *Kai Cofer *Chris Connell *Robbie Corbett *Ray Cosico *Alexander Cukor (Episode 1.07 The Lighter Side of Death - Dolph "The Great Dolphino" Scott) *Michael Hirano Culross (Episode 6.06 Crying Over Spilled Blood - Zog) *Kevin Dalton *Anthony DiRocco (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Seth) *Benjamin Dunn (Episode 1.12 I See Dead People (And They're Cracking Me Up) - Chuck) *Paul Duraso *Blake Everett (Episode 3.14 If You're Dead – Leave a Message and We'll Get Back to You - Lester; Episode 6.01 Enter the Ferret - Fred) *Joe Filippone (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Tripper #2) *Kevin Flood (Episode 4.05 Killing Them Softly - Doug) *Richard Foley (Episode 4.10 Die: Death, the New Black - Paul) *Benjamin Ford *Darius Frye (Episode 4.01 The One About Dumb People Dying - Charlie) *Andy Gates *Steve Gelder *Mike Ghader (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Habeeb) *John A. Graham *Robert L. Greene (Episode 3.12 Sudden Death - Floyd O'Malley) *Lee Grossman (Episode 1.01 Life Will Kill You - Frank Soriani) *Tom Gurnee (Episode 3.13 Dying to Tell the Story - Nikolai) *Iyad Hajjaj (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Abdol; Episode 5.01 Deadliest Kitsch - Havez) *Tim Halpin *Samm Hill *Edward Hong *Alex Robert Holmes *Paul Howard (Episode 1.01 Life Will Kill You - Bobby Joe) *Brent Holloway *Charles Iacuzzo *David Imani *Benjamin James *Aye Jaye *Chris J. Johnson (Episode 3.13 Dying to Tell the Story - Hank) *Christopher Karl Johnson (Episode 4.02 Getting a Rise from the Death - Dr. Von Metsker) *Sander Kinane (Episode 3.06 The End is Weird - Alex) *Dave Klec *Lance Kramer *Edison Layne *Dave Levine (Episode 2.02 Death Bites! - Mort) *Rob Locke (Episode 1.06 Death Gets Busy - Mr. O'Brien) *John A. Lorenz (Episode 2.12 Dead on Dead - Steve) *John Luksetich *John Macey *Marek Matousek (Episode 4.08 Stupid Is as Death Does - Mitch) *Chase Matthews (Episode 5.1 Death Penalties - Sandy) *Adam Meir *Alain Mesa *Mike McCann *Lee McDermott (Episode 1.03 Unforced Errors - Ian Campbell) *Chris McLaughlin *Kevin McNamara (Episode 1.07 The Lighter Side of Death - Hans) *P. David Miller *Matt Monaco *T. Ryan Mooney (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Gomer; Episode 3.09 Young, Dumb, and Full of Death - Chet) *Mighty Mike Murga *Michael Naishtut *Jason Nash *Chris Noel *Chris Núñez *Bill Oberst Jr. (Episode 1.08 The Good, The Bad, and the Dead - Jake; Episode 4.01 The One About Dumb People Dying - Harry) *Nick Pasqual *Cole Patrick *David Pavao (Episode 4.03 Ready or Not, Here Comes Death - Peter) *Scott Pfaff (Episode 3.09 Young, Dumb, and Full of Death - Brandon) *Brad Potts *Joey Rassool *Courtney Rice *Louis Riviere (Episode 1.5 Dead and Deader - Sam Ricky) *Jaimie Roedel (Episode 4.11 Death Be A Lady Tonight - Ted) *Jason Rosell *Pierson Ryan (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Mason) *Surawit Sae Kang *Alex Sanborn *Ryan Sandberg *Kenn Schmidt *Kyle Schroeder (Episode 3.13 Dying to Tell the Story - Jeb) *Ron Schwartz *Jim Senti (Episode 4.06 Better Them Than Us - Jim) *Kiriakos Stavros (Episode 4.06 Better Them Than Us - Perillos) *Thomas Stiver (Episode 2.01 Dead on Arrival - Viking Sigurd) *Roger Stoneburner (Episode 2.04 Putting a Happy Face on Death - Warren) *Trevor Tevel (Episode 3.04 Dead Wrongs - Jacob) *Alec Tomkiw *Dario Torres *Nick Troy (Episode 5.09 Star Death: The Last Generation - Vince) *Dwight Turner *Sean Tweedale (Episode 2.03 Up With Death - Tripper #1) *Aki Umemoto (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Kim) *Daniel Van Dyke *James Vangerois (Episode 3.12 Sudden Death - Tinaka) *Carl Vanmeter (Episode 6.05 Death Certificates - Bill) *Jilon VanOver *Michael Villar *Michael Vitiello *Hawk Walts *Robert Palmer Watkins *Eric Watson (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Darnell) *Michael Welch (IV) (Episode 4.11 Death Be A Lady Tonight - Dutch) *Nathan Wellman *Steve Zaragoza (Episode 5.06 Wild Wild Death - Omar) *Denny Zartman Female Deaths *Erin Nicole Anderson *Elise Angell (Episode 2.09 Waking Up Dead - Marcie) *Amanda Bailey *Noelle Balfour (Episode 4.01 The One About Dumb People Dying - Valerie) *Becky T. Bordo (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Fiona) *Arielle Brachfeld (Episode 1.06 Death Gets Busy - Natasha) *Monica Braunger (Episode 5.3: Dirt Nap - Cecilia) *Bayley Brunnmeier *Trisity Cameron (Episode 1.08 The Good, The Bad, and the Dead - Tracey) *Christine Chadwick *Diane Chambers *Kristina Coker *Krystal Davis *Layla Davis (Episode 6.05 Death Certificates - Billie) *Christina DeRosa *Wendy Douglas *Kyla E. Druckman (Episode 4.11 Death Be A Lady Tonight - Courtney) *Rocki DuCharme (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Sasha) *Natalia Fedner (Episode 4.12 Today's Special: Death - Carly) *Jules Hartley (Episode 4.11 Death Be A Lady Tonight - Ashley) *Brooke Hasalton *Isolina *Alicia James *Djakarta Jacobs *Kelley Koski *Jayme Lake *Michelle Lee (Episode 2.02 Death Bites! - May) *Elina Madison *Anne McDaniels (Episode 5.3: Dirt Nap - Sandra) *Joanne McGrath *Kim McKean *Lunden Mihalic (Episode 1.08 The Good, The Bad, and the Dead - Kathy) *Irena Murphy (Episode 1.10 Cure for the Common Death, Part I - Sandy) *Ashley Nugent *Jennifer O'Brien *Jean Louise O'Sullivan *Allison Oliver *Natalie Osman (Episode 3.03 Stupid Is as Stupid Dies - Harriet) *Guerin Piercy *Courtney Ponce (Episode 3.04 Dead Wrongs - Pamela) *Cynthia Quiles *Khelsy Raymond (Episode 2.11 Dead to Rights - Tammy) *Angela Relucio *Bria Roberts *Deborah Rombaut (Episode 5.1 Death Penalties - Clara) *Caslin Rose *Anastasia Savko (Episode 5.3: Dirt Nap - Nancy) *Pheobe Schraft (Episode 3.02 Putting A Smiley Face On Death - Morning Glory) *Brittany Sisk *Courtney Stewart (Episode 3.08 Death Puts on a Dunce Cap - Anita) *Amber Strauser *Jennifer Thompson (Episode 4.01 The One About Dumb People Dying - Andrea) *Audrey Tommassini (Episode 2.01 Death On Arrival - Connie) *Eleanor Van Hest *Rebekah Zetty *Christine Chadwick *Vanessa Vander Pluym *Alexandra Stocks Category:TV Series Category:Spike TV series Category:2008 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Anthology